


Dazzlings.

by FNAPKayla32



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sex, Mort - Freeform, Musical References, Musicals, Popularity, Popularité
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FNAPKayla32/pseuds/FNAPKayla32
Summary: Après que Twilight est partie, la vie de Sunset est devenue encore plus difficile qu'avant. Elle fait le choix de devenir amies avec les Dazzlings, les stars du lycée, mais finit par le regretter.Elle n'aime pas trop ses nouvelles amies; ce qui tombe bien, parce que Starlight n'aime pas ses amies non plus et qu'elle est prête à venger son amoureuse.Attention, cette histoire contient :- Grossièretés- Allusions sexuelles- Violence





	1. Magnifique.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Dazzlings. (English translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060929) by [FNAPKayla32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FNAPKayla32/pseuds/FNAPKayla32)



J'entre rapidement dans le lycée de Canterlot et me dirige vers mon casier pour rechercher ma trousse que j'ai laissée à l'intérieur à la fin de l'année.

Une fois l'avoir sortie, je m'assoie par terre, le dos contre mon casier, profitant du silence.

Je soupire de bien-être ; ce moment ne va pas durer, alors autant en profiter.

Je sors le journal qui me sert à parler avec Twilight, prend mon stylo en main et commence à écrire.

"1er septembre 2018, cher princesse Twilight.  
Tu sais depuis que vous m'avez offert votre amitié, je pense être devenue une bonne personne... Mais tout le monde n'est pas d'accord avec ça ; et me voilà en terminale ! Tu sais, l’année la plus dure que je n’ai pas le droit de rater malgré toutes ces distractions."

J'entends la cloche sonner et me hâte de me lever. Je m'élance rapidement jusqu'à ma classe en évitant tout le troupeau d'élèves qui viennent de rentrer, autant physiquement que du regard.

Je continue à marcher tout en évitant tous les gens me jugeant sur mon passage; les amis de Twilight m'ont pardonnée, mais les autres trouvent toujours que je ne leur ai rien prouvé.

"Et tu sais, je regarde tout les élèves que je connais depuis mon arrivée ici et je me demande : Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Je suis entrée en classe et le cours a commencé. Et même si je le suis avec attention, j’ai immédiatement lue la réponse de Twilight quand elle me l’a envoyée.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tout le monde était gentil quand j'étais là."

Je soupire et prend mon stylo en main, plutôt contente d'être assise en arrière dans ma classe.

"Quand tu es venue, tu leur as rappelé combien comptait l'amitié ; tu les as invités à s'unir comme avant mon arrivée..."

J'écris doucement, autant pour ne pas me faire prendre par le professeur que pour me rappeler des événements qui sont arrivés quand Twilight est venue récupérer sa couronne.

"Mais quand t'es partie, tout ça c'est fini ; comme si rien ne s'était passé !"

J'essaye de trouver les bons mots pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une hypocrite. Ce que j'ai fait pour essayer de me venger de la princesse Celestia m’enlève presque tout droit de plainte.

"Une ambiance de haine et pleine de harcèlements... Et ça pour n'importe qui."

Je dois me retenir de pleurer quand les souvenirs de toutes les cruautés que moi et mes nouvelles amies avons dû subir ; et c'est sûr que nous ne sommes pas les seules.

"Il faut lever la tête dans le compte à rebours de cette nouvelle année. Et être heureux si on passe sans avoir à crever..."

Twilight m'a tout de suite répondu et, à cause de son écriture moins lisible que d'habitude, je suppose qu'elle est inquiète pour ses amies et moi.

"Mais pourquoi tu ne reviens pas à Equestria si les choses sont si difficiles là-bas ? Je suis sûre que je pourrais arriver à rendre ton retour possible et sans problème."

Je lâche un sourire triste face à cette possibilité de retourner dans mon monde natal.

"J'aimerais bien revenir..."

Non, la raison pour laquelle j'ai une réticence à vouloir retourner à Equestria n'est pas parce que j'ai peur des conséquences de mes actes. Je suis prête à toutes les punitions que je mérite.

Ce n'est pas non plus parce que je trouve que ce serait difficile de me réhabituer à marcher à quatre pattes ou à utiliser ma magie.

Je me lève à la fin du cours pour aller à la cafétéria tout en faisant part à Twilight de la raison pour laquelle je suis restée : l'espoir.

"Mais je sais que la vie peut-être plus belle. Et je prie pour que tout s'améliore ici. Si nos amis n'ont pas changé, les autres peuvent s'améliorer... Ce serait magnifique."

Tandis que j'écris les dernières lignes de ma pensée, un mec d'une équipe de sport fait un croche-patte à un autre élève.

\- ...Juste pas maintenant. murmuré-je en le voyant s'éclater devant moi.

Je lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever mais il la repousse avec dégoût.

\- Hey, ça va ? demandé-je, voulant quand même m'assurer qu'il va bien.

\- Casse-toi, démone. dit-il avant de reprendre sa route comme si de rien n’était.

\- Désolé. soufflé-je avant de faire de même.

Je replonge ma tête dans mon livre et voit que Twilight a répondu.

"Mais comment tu vas faire pour supporter ça ? Je suis sûre qu'il y a des fois où les autres ne sont pas avec toi pour te soutenir."

J'avoue que pour ça elle a raison, mais je peux supporter ça vu que ça arrive à presque tout le monde.

"Tout ce passera bien tant que j'ai mon papier pour une université. Enfin réveillée, mon diplôme en main, prête à être embauchée. Je rêve de murs décorés et d'un café enfumé."

Dans ma rêverie, je bouscule quelqu'un. Je lève donc ma tête pour voir de qui il s'agit.

\- Fais attention ! s'exclame Flash Sentry, partant avant que je puisse m'excuser.

"Je me retiens de m'en aller, car je sais que je vais le regretter."

Mon cahier est soudain brusquement jeté au sol par un coup. Je me retourne et vois, sans surprise, que c'est Flash.

Je vais devoir me rappeler de dire à Twilight que son "petit ami" harcèle les gens.

\- Ce pauvre con ! m'exclamé-je, disant accidentellement ma pensée à voix haute.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, salope ?! me demande-t-il avec un regard noir.

\- R-rien ! soufflé-je, les deux mains en l'air en signe de défense.

Il me jette un autre regard noir et s'en va, je ramasse alors mon livre et lit ce qu'il y a marqué dessus.

"Je suis sûre que ce monde te plaît Sunset, mais est-ce que ça en vaut vraiment la peine ?"

Tout en me dirigeant vers ma table, je lui écrit une réponse.

"S'ils étaient gentils avant, ils peuvent le redevenir, non ?"

Je m'assieds, me faisant accueillir par toutes mes amies.

\- Salut Sunset ! disent-elles toute en choeur, étouffant ma salutation.

Ces cinq filles sont les meilleurs choses qui me sont arrivés.

\- On va au ciné ce week-end, tu viens ? me propose Applejack avec un sourire.

\- Ouais, ce sera quoi ? demandé-je, devinant déjà la réponse.

\- Le nouveau film sur Casse-Cou, bien sûr ! s'exclame Rainbow, surexcitée.

\- Je croyais que ça servait à rien d'y aller vu que ça ne sera pas aussi bien que les livres. dit-je avec un air faussement surpris.

\- Et bien, tout le monde peut changer d'avis. me répond-elle avec un sourire gêné.

\- Le groupe des salopes à Twilight, regardez ! s'exclame Soarin avant de jeter notre table au sol, renversant la nourriture de mes amis.

Soarin, un des meilleurs joueurs foot. Meilleur ami de Flash Sentry, sûrement parce qu'il est aussi con que lui.

\- Hey, remets cette table en place ! m'exclamé-je immédiatement.

\- Est-ce que c'est à moi que tu parles ? me demande-t-il essayant de m'intimider.

\- Ouais, et j'aimerai savoir ce qui te permet de faire ça à mes amies. dis-je avec confiance. T'es qu'un ringard qui va finir au McDo.

\- Et toi, une futur maçonne. s'exclame Soarin, faisant référence à ma punition suite au départ de Twilight.

Il se fait acclamer par toute la cafétéria et, tandis qu'il s'en va vers son meilleur ami et que mes amies essayent de me réconforter, je m'assied la tête contre mes genoux.

\- Chère Twilight, pourquoi ? soufflé-je à voix basse.

La porte de la cafétéria s'ouvre et je lève la tête pour voir que tout le monde à les yeux rivés sur les trois filles qui entrent dans la pièce.

Ces filles sont les Dazzlings, les reines du lycée :

Sonata Dusk, la nouvelle cheffe des pom-pom girls. D'après Pinkie Pie, elle est supportable.

Aria Blaze, un simple bras droit. En plus d'être insupportable et vaniteuse, elle n'est qu'une suiveuse.

Et Adagio Dazzle, la toute puissante... C'est une connasse d'opportuniste.

Elles sont les plus populaires ici : jamais harcelées ou même dérangées. ...Je donnerai tout pour être comme elles.

Enfin non, je ne me laisserai plus jamais faire toutes les choses horribles que j’ai fait par le passé pour arriver à mes fins.

Mais si un jour j’avais la chance d’avoir une opportunité pareille, comme la plupart des gens, je la prendrais.

****************************************************

À la sonnerie, je passe à côté des toilettes pour retourner en classe, ce qui me fait entendre une conversation.

\- Réveille-toi Aria ! s'exclame Adagio tandis que j'entends Aria vomir. L'anorexie c'est tellement démodée.

\- Tu devrais peut-être aller voir un docteur, non ? propose alors gentiment Sonata.

\- Nan, je déteste mon docteur ! lance Aria avec dégoût. En plus, il pue la mort.

Une professeur passe devant moi sans me regarder et entre dans les toilettes.

\- Ah, Adagio et Sonata ! s'exclame-t-elle, avant qu'Aria ne se remette à vomir. ...Et Aria.

Sonata se met à rire doucement tandis que Adagio roule des yeux d'ennui.

\- Vous n'avez probablement rien entendu à cause des vomissements, mais les cours ont repris. dit la professeure avec sérieux.

Comprenant ce qu'il va arriver au Dazzlings et l'opportunité qui se présente, j'ouvre rapidement mon sac, arrache une des pages d'un de mes cahiers et commence à écrire un faux laissez-passer.

\- Aria ne se sentait pas bien, on l'aide c'est tout. se défend Adagio en croisant les bras.

\- Il faut un laissez-passer pour aller dans les couloirs après la sonnerie. rappela la professeure toujours aussi sérieuse. Une semaine de retenue !

\- Euh, attendez madame ! m'exclamé-je avant de lui tendre le papier. Nous avons un laissez-passer, nous sommes du comité du livre annuel.

Était donné que je suis une excellente imitatrice et que je fais vraiment partie du comité, je suis sûre qu'elle va me croire.

\- C'est vrai que vous êtes toutes listées... dit-elle en relisant. Bon, dépêchez-vous alors.

La professeur donne le papier à Adagio et quitte les toilettes, me laissant seule avec les Dazzlings.

\- C'est une excellente contrefaçon... dit Adagio en regardant le faux laissez-passer, avant de me fixer. Qui es-tu déjà ?

\- Sunset Shimmer. réponds-je avant d'ajouter rapidement une petite demande. J'aimerai un service en échange.

\- Et quoi donc ? demande-t-elle avec un ton mi-curieux mi-en colère.

\- Laissez-moi m'asseoir avec vous à la cafétéria, juste une fois sans avoir besoin de me parler... dis-je, sachant à quel point j'avais besoin qu'elles disent oui. Si les élèves pensent que vous m'acceptez, ils me laisseront tranquille.

Elles se mettent toutes les trois à rire, trouvant probablement cette requête complètement stupide.

\- Avant de répondre, je peux aussi faire des bulletins de notes, des feuilles d'autorisation et des justification d'absence. ajouté-je, faisant arrêter leur fou-rire.

\- Et des ordonnances ? demanda Aria, pensant sûrement à s'acheter des vomitifs.

\- Ta gueule Aria ! s'exclame Adagio en la tirant par le col pour la faire taire.

\- Désolée Adagio. souffla alors Aria en roulant doucement des yeux, vexée mais apeurée.

Adagio s'approche de moi et semble me détailler de très près, comme pour voir si j'en vaux la peine.

\- Pour une détestée du lycée, tu as une bonne tête. dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Et elle est symétrique ! ajoute Sonata avec un air idiot. Si je coupais ta tête avec un couteau, je pourrais avoir deux tacos identique; c'est très important !

\- Bien sûr, il faudra changer tes vêtements. se moqua Aria en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Mais donc, c'est d'accord ? demandé-je en m'éloignant un peu des trois filles.

\- Le challenge est accepté. me répond Adagio avec un sourire confiant. Rejoins-nous au parking après les cours.

Une deuxième sonnerie retentit, et nous nous séparons pour aller dans nos classes.

****************************************************

Après les cours, je me dirige vers le parking pour rejoindre les Dazzlings.

J'ai le coeur qui bat très vite sous le coup du stress; et si elles changeaient d'avis ?

Et si leur proposition n'était qu'une blague pour m'humilier, qu'en arrivant là-bas tout les élèves du lycée seront là pour s'en moquer ?

Heureusement, arrivée là-bas, je me rends compte que l'endroit est désert à l'exception des Dazzlings.

Je les vois devant une voiture hors de prix, les yeux fixés sur le téléphone que tient Adagio tout en discutant.

Je n'arrive pas à entendre ce qu'elles disent, mais j'arrive à entendre très clairement Sonata crier "Je savais que je l'avais déjà vu avant !", contente qu'elle ait raison.

Je m'approche d'elle d'un pas hésitant et, à ma grande surprise, elles me remarque immédiatement.

\- Tu es amie avec Pinkie Pie et sa bande, non ? me demande Adagio, et je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est du dégoût ou de la curiosité dans sa voix.

\- Oui, nous sommes devenues amies grâce à Twilight. réponds-je simplement.

\- Je savais que tu étais sur la photo qu'elle m'a monté hier à l'entraînement de pom-pom girl ! s'exclame Sonata, voulant bien montrer qu'elle le savait. Je crois qu'elle m'a parlé de toi aussi.

Il y a un petit silence, j'imagine qu'elles réfléchissent à ce qu'elles doivent faire maintenant.

Peut-être que, pour elles, le fait que je sois amie avec ces filles est un problème et qu'elle vont refuser...

\- ...Bref, ça va être un peu plus difficile que prévu. dit soudainement Adagio d'une voix forte et assurée. Mais ton talent d'imitatrice nous serait vraiment utile, donc nous allons accepter de faire de toi une Dazzling.

...Attendez, j'ai bien entendu ? Je leur ai demandé d'être assise une fois avec elle et elles choisissent de faire de moi une Dazzling ?

\- Euh... Le temps d'une journée ou...? demandé-je confuse.

\- Aussi longtemps que tu te montres digne de l'être. me répond Adagio avec un sourire.

****************************************************

Les Dazzlings m'ont donc amenée chez Adagio, où j'y ai passé la nuit.

Elles m'ont donné une tonne de conseils sur ma façon de me comporter, de parler et ma posture pendant qu'on regardait une série populaire à la télé.

Et le lendemain, dès tôt le matin, le relooking a commencé.

\- Tu verras, Adagio est une pro. s'exclame Sonata en me tirant dans la salle de bain.

\- Et tu sais, tu pourrais être magnifique. dit Adagio avant d'inspecter une nouvelle fois mon visage. Du mascara et un rouge à lèvres, et ce sera bon.

Tandis que Sonata ce charge de m'appliquer ce qu'à dit Adagio, cette dernière me regarde avec la tête légèrement penchée.

\- Encore un peu de gloss, et Aria, passe-moi la brosse. commenda Adagio avant de se mettre dans mon dos. T'es prête ?

Je fais oui de la tête et, avec la brosse que vient de lui passer Aria, elle commence à brosser me cheveux assez violemment.

****************************************************

Nous entrons dans le lycée et arrivons dans les couloirs, car nous avons séchés les cours jusqu'à la pause, et entendons d'ici toutes les disputes et harcèlement.

Une fois à la cafétéria, Adagio ouvre la porte avec fracas et nous la suivons, moi toute derrière.

\- Qui est avec les Dazzlings ? demande un élève, surpris.

\- Sunset ?! s’exclament mes amies, répondant à la question.

Les Dazzlings et moi nous asseyons ensemble, confirmant, en plus de mon collier, que je suis avec elles; ce qui fait que je ne serai plus jamais embêtée par rapport à mon passé !

Parce que maintenant je fais partie du groupe le plus populaire du lycée, celui qui est respecté malgré leurs coups bas !

La vie est vraiment magnifique ! J'ai espéré, rêvé, prié et j'y suis arrivée !

Maintenant, je suis une Dazzling et je peux vous le dire ; mon dieu c'est magnifique !

Je vois les regards des gens se poser sur moi et, pour la première fois depuis un long moment, je ne vois ni de la peur ni du dégoût dans leur yeux ; ils me regardent tous avec admiration.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et sens la boucle douce rouler contre mon dos ; Sonata avait raison, Adagio fait des merveilles.

Maintenant je suis magnifique et, quand t'es une beauté, c'est une putain de bonne journée !

Une fois chez moi, je vois que j'ai reçu une dizaine de messages de mes amies dans notre groupe commun.

****************************************************

Reine des fêtes : T devenu 1 Dazzling @Sunny ?

Arbre♡ : Tu ne veux plus être avec nous ? :(

RDo : Ses filles sont des connasses, pourquoi t'étais avec elles @Sunny ?

SucreD'orge : Dash a raison, ses filles gagne le respect grâce à la peur.

Rarity : La seule bonne chose à propos d'elles c'est leurs vêtements.

Reine des fêtes : @Sunny T là ?

Merde, j'aurai dû penser à leur expliquer la situation avant.

Sunny : Non, je vous abandonne pas, vous inquiétez pas. J'ai juste passer un marché avec les Dazzlings.

RDo : Attends, quoi ?!?!

Reine des fêtes : Oh, koi ?

Sunny : Vous vous souvenez que je sais imiter beaucoup d'écriture ?

SucreD'orge : Yep, et donc ?

Reine des fête : Rép + vite @Sunny !!!

Sunny : En échange de les avoir sauvées d'une colle, elles m'ont laissée s'asseoir à leur table. Vous savez, pour montrer aux élèves qu'elles approuvent mon existence, ou un truc comme ça.

Arbre♡ : Oh, pour faire que tu te fasses moins harcelée ?

Sunny : Oui

RDo : Pourquoi tu nous as pas prévenu avant si c'est que ça ?

Reine des fêtes : Ouais, pk ?!

Sunny : C'est ça le truc, elles m'ont proposée de devenir une Dazzling.

Rarity : Quoi ?! T'as dit non, j'espère.

SucreD'orge : D'accord avec Rarity, ça vaut pas la peine de s'abaisser au niveau de ses chipies.

Reine des fêtes : Sonata est sympa kan L est p ac L otre.

Sunny : Je sais que je devrais pas, mais vous pensez pas que c'est une bonne chose ? Je veux dire, je ne serai plus harcelée et je pourrai essayer de les empêcher de faire des coups bas.

SucreD'orge : T'es sûre que ça en vaut la peine sucre d'orge.

Sunny : Ça vaut la peine d'essayer, non ?

RDo : Ok, essaye, mais si tu deviens comme les Dazzling je viendrai personnellement te botter les fesses.

Rarity : @Sunny Compte sur nous pour te rappeler tes principes.

Reine des fêtes : Pense à ns svt quand même, uhm ? ^^

Arbre♡ : Bonne chance.

Sunny : Merci de votre soutien les filles.

 


	2. La vraie vie.

Encore une magnifique journée au lycée de Canterlot...

Une fois en classe, je sors mon stylo rapidement et commence à écrire à la princesse de l'amitié.

"Chère princesse Twilight, ça fait un mois que je suis devenue amie avec les Dazzlings et rien de mal ne m'est arrivé depuis !"

Enfin, amie n'est pas vraiment le bon mot; on est plus un groupe qui profite des qualités de chacune de nous... Mais quand même, on est pas trop loin d'être amies vu toutes les soirées télé qu'on s'est fait.

Je joue un peu avec mon collier en attendant la réponse de Twilight, écoutant vaguement le cours.

"C'est bien de t’être refait une réputation, mais tu n'as pas oublié les autres, n'est-ce pas ?"

Je souris nerveusement en lisant; non, je n'ai pas arrêté d'être leur amie ou de les voir, mais je les ai quand même un peu négligées ces temps-ci... Mais vraiment juste un peu, je crois.

"Je suis allée avec elles au cinéma et je continue d'aider Fluttershy pour les tracts d'animalerie."

À la fin du cours c'est la pause, je vais donc dans le couloir pour attendre la réponse de Twilight devant mon casier.

\- Uhm, Sunset ? demande une petite voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne et regarde la fille timide qui se trouve maintenant en face de moi.

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Fluttershy ? questionné-je, en tenant mon livre contre ma poitrine.

Fluttershy me regarde droit dans les yeux, regarde mon collier et baisse le regard.

\- ...Laisse tomber, j'allais juste te proposer qu'on aille ensemble au cinéma la semaine prochaine. souffle-t-elle en reculant un peu. Mais tu es une Dazzling maintenant, tu dois sûrement avoir des choses plus importantes à faire.

\- Mais non, pas du tout; j'ai toujours du temps pour mes amies ! m'exclamé-je avec un sourire. J'ai peut-être une nouvelle tenue, mais c'est toujours moi.

\- ...Tu es sûre ? me demande Fluttershy, me blessant un peu.

Un petit silence suit, me laissant tout le temps pour regretter d'avoir oublié de passer du temps avec mes vraies amies, mais pas avec les filles qui me rendent populaire.

Et voir Fluttershy la tête basse, peut-être au bord des larmes, me lançant des petits regards d'espoir, rend ma réponse évidente.

\- Écoute, on ira ensemble au cinéma quand tu veux. dis-je simplement, illuminant les yeux de mon amie. Ce sera quel film ?

\- Sunset, Adagio veut te voir immédiatement ! s'exclame Aria, en venant vers moi, avant que Fluttershy puisse me répondre. Pas vrai Sonata ?

Sonata me fait un simple oui de la tête avec un triste sourire, comprenant sûrement qu'Aria vient d'arriver au pire moment possible : le moment où je montre à Fluttershy que je n'ai pas abandonné mes amies pour la popularité une seconde fois, comme quand je suis arrivée ici.

\- Bon, on en reparlera plus tard, ok ? demandé-je, recevant un timide oui en réponse. Bye Flut', à bientôt.

Je lui fais encore un petit salut de la main et suis Aria et Sonata jusqu'à une partie du couloir où se trouve uniquement Adagio.

\- Sunset, j'aurai besoin d'une lettre "écrite" par Soarin. me dit-elle avec un grand sourire malicieux.

Je ne questionne pas ses motifs, elle me le dira bien assez tôt et, de toute façon, les autres fois qu'elle m'a demandé une tâche comme ça, tout a toujours bien fini.

J'ouvre le carnet de note que je garde toujours avec mon journal et commence à écrire ce qu'elle me dicte en imitant l'écriture du footballeur.

\- Salut, ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ? Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir à ma fête de dernière année ce week-end. Je sais que tu ne connais pas beaucoup de gens qui vont venir, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de te revoir. Avec tout mon amour, Soarin. dit-elle, retenant un rire tandis que son rictus s'élargit.

\- Je suis censée écrire que c'est pour... qui ? demandé-je, les faisant toutes exploser de rire sans réelle raison.

\- Non, pas besoin. dit-elle en déchirant la feuille du carnet pour la regarder de près. Fluttershy n'y verra que du feu.

\- A-attends, Fluttershy ?! demandé-je, surprise. Cette lettre est pour elle ?

Oh merde, je ne sais pas ce qu'elles ont prévu, mais je suis sûre que je ne peux pas les laisser faire du mal à Fluttershy; elle est trop gentille, naïve et sensible pour ça.

Enfin, elle n'est pas si naïve que ça, mais vu qu'elle est amoureuse de Soarin depuis qu'elle est petite, elle risquerait de ne pas voir la vérité.

\- Oui, d'après mes sources, elle l'aime depuis le jardin d'enfant. me répond Aria avant de faire une moue moqueuse. Il paraît même qu'il l'a accidentellement embrassée une fois.

\- Soarin l'a embrassée ?! demande Sonata, surprise. Ça a dû être tellement dégueulasse !

Une autre personne, j'imagine que ça irait, mais Fluttershy serait tellement heureuse que son béguin semble l'aimer en retour que quand elle saura que ce n'était qu'une blague des Dazzlings, ça la détruirait.

Et pire encore, quand elle saura que c'est moi qui l'a écrit... Elle se rendra compte à quel point je suis redevenue détestable et égoïste.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas lui donner ça ! m'exclamé-je d'une voix forte, arrachant la lettre des mains d'Adagio. Je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire du mal !

Adagio me fixe avec rage, comme si elle compte me tuer rien que pour récupérer ce "précieux" papier.

\- Est-ce qu'on va avoir un problème, des comptes à régler ? demande-t-elle avec colère. T'es arrivée si loin; pourquoi tu me casses les couilles maintenant ?!

Je ne suis pas le type de personne à avoir peur de ceux qui haussent la voix, mais Adagio à actuellement l'air trop intimidante pour que je n'ai pas le réflexe de reculer d'un ou deux pas.

\- J'ai l'habitude de défoncer des gens pour moins que ça, et ça publiquement. dit-elle avançant vers moi, affirmant sa domination. Mais j'ai envie d'être gentille, de te conseiller; alors écoute-moi bien salope !

Adagio a une aura qui inspire le respect et n'a donc jamais besoin de venir vers les gens pour les menacer, mais quand elle le fait, c'est vraiment flippant.

\- Écoute moi bien, je suis une beauté que tout monde veut posséder. dit-elle tandis que Aria et Sonata se placent à côté d'elle. Pour y arriver, j’ai dû y travailler.

\- Nous sommes devenues les Dazzlings parce qu'on a su se faire respecter. ajoute Aria, attendant la prochaine phrase de sa cheffe avec un sourire.

\- Pour en être une aussi, tu devra te salir les mains ! s'exclame Adagio en me poussant violemment contre un casier.

Être gentille et ne pas me défoncer, mon cul oui ! Si ça c'est être gentille pour toi Adagio, alors je suis la souveraine d'Equestria !

Je me relève avec confiance mais me fait rapidement plaquer au casier. Je sers très fort la lettre dans mes mains pour ne pas que les Dazzlings puissent la prendre.

\- Mais si t’as pas le cran, va voir ta maman et retourne jouer aux poupées. se moque Adagio, en touchant mon menton d'un de ses doigts. Pour être une Dazzling, il faut le mériter.

\- Je ne laisserai pas tomber mes amies pour la popularité. craché-je avec haine. J'ai déjà fait des mauvaises choses et je ne vais pas les répéter.

\- Ton éthique laisse-la tomber ! s'exclame alors Sonata, essayant d'attraper le papier.

Je referme ma main un peu plus et les regarde en paraissant le moins intimidé possible.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu attends, chérie ? demande Adagio avec un air las. Donne-nous la lettre et tu deviendras une reine du lycée comme nous.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être une connasse pour être populaire ! m'exclamé-je refermant toujours plus ma prise.

\- Bienvenue dans la vraie vie Sunet; les choses sont plus dures que ce que tu crois ! rit Adagio avec un sourire moqueur. C'est le moment de prouver que tu n'es plus une loser à présent.

J'arrive à pousser Adagio et à partir loin des Dazzlings, mais je suis sûre qu'elles ne sont pas loin derrière moi; elles n'arrêteront pas tant qu'elles n'auront pas ce qu'elle veulent.

\- Nous sommes vénérées, partout dans ce lycée. dit Aria me tirant en arrière par l'épaule.  
Pour nous égaler, fait pleurer la mocheté !

\- Cette insecte ne t’aime pas. s'exclame Sonata avec une moue faussement triste.  
Comment le vois-tu pas ?

\- À ta place, pour gagner la popularité, elle t’aurait poignardée ! ajoute Adagio en se mettant devant moi.

\- Non, Fluttershy n'est pas comme ça. dis-je d'une voix assurée. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas besoin de popularité tant qu'elle a ses amies.

\- Mais si tu me crois pas, va avec elle au cinéma. réplique Adagio, faisant des ronds avec son poignet non loin de moi. Vivez ensemble cette fantaisie.

\- Ou oublie cette meuf, et vient faire la teuf avec nous chez Soarin. propose Aria attrapant quelque chose qu'Adagio lui tend avant de le donner à Sonata. Cette année t’es invitée !

Sonata s'en va dans les couloirs en courant, me laissant seule avec les deux autres Dazzlings.

\- Rejoins la légende, et arrête de pleurnicher. dit Aria avec un air sérieux. Le choix est simple, tu peux rejoindre le rêve ou finir oubliée.

Sonata revient, un rictus malicieux rayonnant sur son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est partie faire ?

\- Si tu nous rejoins pas, alors attends-toi à être harcelée autant que cette mocheté. s'exclame Adagio en pointant derrière moi.

Je me retourne et vois Fluttershy s'approcher vers moi, une lettre à la main. ...Oh merde.

\- Sunset, oh mon dieu ! s'exclame Fluttershy en sautillant, folle de joie. J’ai été invitée à la fête de Soarin aussi, et par une invitation spéciale !

Je me fige. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, comment me sortir de cette situation ?!

Je devrais lui dire que cette lettre est une fausse, mais comment faire qu'elle me croit ? "Non, désolé, c'est une fausse que les Dazzlings m'ont obligée de faire avant de me dire qu'elle était pour toi." ?!

Je serais à la fête, je devrais être capable de m'assurer que rien de mal ne lui arrive. Et puis, ça la rendrait tellement heureuse...

\- ...Mais c’est génial. dis-je avec un sourire forcé.

\- On se voit à la fête ! répond-elle avec un énorme sourire avant de s'en aller en courant, ne me laissant même pas parler à nouveau.

Les trois Dazzlings se plante devant moi, l'air victorieuse et un sourire satisfait au visage.

\- Bien joué. dis simplement Adagio avant que la sonnerie retentit. On se retrouve à la cafet' à la prochaine pause, comme d'habitude.

 


	3. Te battre pour moi.

Je regarde les Dazzlings s'en aller, me laissant seule avec les remords qui rampent dans mon dos.

Enfin, "seule" n'a pas l'air d'être exact, parce que j'entends des bruits de pas venant doucement vers moi

Je me retourne et la personne décide que c'est le moment de commencer à me parler.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû te croire aussi au-dessus des autres; quand tu chuteras, ça te brisera encore plus que Fluttershy. me lance une fille, que je n'ai jamais vue avant, sans même me regarder.

Cette fille a la peau d'un magnifique rose dragée et de longs cheveux violets avec de merveilleuses mèches turquoises.

Elle a des yeux mauves brillants, contrastant avec les énormes cernes qu'elle a sous ses yeux et son fard à paupières noir.

Est-ce que cette jolie étrangère a vu tout ce qui s'est passé et n'a pas agi ou a juste vu la fin et a recollé les pièces ensemble ? Dans tous les cas, elle a tout faux !

\- Hey, tu ne peux pas me juger comme ça, tu ne me connais pas. dis-je vexée. J'ai essayé de faire qu'elle ne reçoit pas la lettre, mais je n'ai pas réussi.

\- Écoute, tu es clairement une bonne personne, tu dois juste essayer un peu plus pour faire les bons choix. dit la sublime Bad Girl en s'approchant un peu plus de moi, avant de sourire. Nous sommes tous nés, marqués pour le mal.

Puis, sûrement satisfaite d’elle, elle me tourne le dos et commence à s’en aller. 

\- Hey, tu ne peux pas juste me réprimander, citer Baudelaire et partir comme ça ! m'exclamé-je, réussissant à la faire se retourner. Je n'ai pas saisi ton nom.

\- Je ne te l'ai pas lancé. réplique la belle inconnue avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle se fout de moi ?! Elle me juge et ensuite elle se fout de moi ?!

Elle continue de me fixer, son sourire devenant peu à peu un sourire charmeur. 

Attend, est-ce que c'était juste sa façon de… Est-ce qu'elle vient de FLIRTER avec MOI ?! Oh mon dieu !

Je m'éloigne rapidement d'elle pour partir dans ma classe, sous le prétexte que la cloche a sonné, le visage probablement totalement rouge et un sourire stupide permanent scotché aux lèvres.

****************************************************

À la pause déjeuner, je vais à la cantine pour rejoindre les Dazzlings à ma place habituelle et là, comme si c'était le destin, je la vois.

La sensationnelle et mystérieuse inconnue est assise à une table non loin quand nos regards se croisent. Elle me sourit à nouveau et je me sens rougir.

J'entends deux voix derrière moi discuter, mais j'ai du mal à tout comprendre à cause de ma contemplation de ce sourire incroyable.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce que cette fille veut, rendre Sunset lesbienne ? demande Soarin avec colère.

\- Je sais pas mais, en tout cas, ça a l'air de marcher. lui répond Flash, son dégoût égalant celui de son ami.

Oh oui Flash, ce qu'elle fait est effectivement en train de marcher. Tu es sorti par le passé avec une bisexuelle qui s'ignorait.

\- Défonçons-la avant qu'on ne perde une des filles les plus chaudes de l'école ! s'exclame Soarin avant de courir attraper la jeune fille par les épaules. Hey, chérie, qu'est-ce que ta petite amie a dit quand tu as dû déménager à Canterlot ?

Sa cible ne répond pas et roule simplement des yeux d'un air ennuyé, comme si ça lui est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois auparavant.

\- Mon pote vient de te poser une question, gouine. ajoute Flash d'un air moqueur en se mettant à côté d'elle. D'ailleurs, cette cantine n'a pas une loi contre les gouinasse ?

\- Clairement oui. répond Soarin, plantant un peu plus ses mains dans les épaules de sa victime.

Oh merde, est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ? Pourquoi tout le monde regarde mais personne ne réagit ?!

\- Alors pourquoi ils font une exception pour deux cons comme vous ? réplique la fantastique étrangère avec un sourire insolent.

\- Oh, tu vas le regretter ! s'exclament les deux connards, prêts à la tabasser.

Mais elle se défait de leur prise, esquive leurs coups et commence à se battre.

Oh putain, oh putain, oh putain, oh putain, oh putain, oh putain, oh putain, oh putain, oh putain !

Pourquoi lors d’une bagarre comme ça à la cantine, ça à l’air idiot mais pourtant si juste ?

Je devrais pas regarder ça, je ne suis plus le type de personne qui aime voir les gens se mettre les un contre les autres !

Mais voir un combat avec cette fille... Merde !

Soarin et Flash sont hyper forts, mais elle arrive surprenamment à prendre facilement l'avantage.

D'ailleurs, ce combat, il est fait pour moi, non ? C'est une sorte de "Qui aura la chance de l'impressionner", non ?

Je me demande qui est cette jeune fille sans nom, en plus d'être une excellente combattante. Je me demande aussi, vu qu'elle se bat pour moi, si elle pourrait être vue avec moi et rester fière.

Si elle pourrait me tenir la main et m'emmener dans un amour sans fin ?

Soarin et Flash essayent de la mettre au sol, mais elle arrive à se défendre et à les pousser en arrière.

Ils peuvent donc essayer, ils ne peuvent pas nous séparer. Parce qu'elle sait lutter et que moi aussi je sais me débrouiller.

Flash, qui est précédemment tombé à terre, se relève mais elle lui fout un coup de pied dans les couilles et il y retourne.

Wow, qu’est-ce qu'elle est douée; elle a réussi, toute seule, à les arrêter.

Elle sourit avec malice avant de prendre leurs deux têtes et de sadiquement les achever en les faisant se faire un coup de boule.

La sonnerie sonne soudainement, comme pour dire que le combat est fini et que la belle inconnue a gagné.

Cette dernière se retourne alors vers moi, me lance un sourire charmeur et quitte la cantine d'une démarche sûre d'elle.

Oh putain, oh putain, oh putain, oh putain, oh putain, oh putain, oh putain, oh putain !

****************************************************

Après les cours, les Dazzlings et moi allons chez Adagio, comme d'habitude. Elles n'ont rien dit quand je suis arrivée, mais le silence s'est arrêté dès que nous sommes entrées dans la voiture.

\- Nom de dieu, Sunset, tu jetais pratiquement tes culottes à cette gouine. se moque Adagio avec son air supérieur habituel. Et, vu que tu n'as même pas de vrai maison, je suis sûre que tu n'en aurais pas de rechange.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, elle se retourne et fusille les deux autres Dazzlings du regard. Ces dernières lâchent alors un rire clairement forcé qui semble tout de même la satisfaire.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, je n'aime pas cette fille. mentis-je, ne voulant pas risquer d'avoir un accident de voiture à cause de la découverte de ma bisexualité. En plus, on ne connait même pas son nom.

\- Bon, les filles, on va mettre quoi pour la fête de Soarin ? demande Sonata, me sauvant de n’importe quelle réaction qu’Adagio aurait pu avoir.

Étant à côté d'elle, je lui lance un sourire en remerciement et elle me sourit espièglement en retour.

\- Tu sais très bien ce qu'on va porter, Sonata ! dit Aria, en colère contre la "stupidité" de Sonata. On est spécialement partie faire du shopping ce week-end pour cette soirée.

\- Ta gueule Aria ! s'exclame Adagio, étant la seule à avoir le droit de donner des ordres ou de crier sur un membre du groupe.

Aria s'est alors mise à bouder, et la suite du trajet s'est fait en silence. Une fois chez Adagio, nous nous sommes préparées longuement pour la fête.

Et après être encore plus belles qu'habituellement, nous sommes reparties dans la voiture, prêtes pour cette soirée.


End file.
